1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery latching assemblies and, particularly, to a battery latching assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and other devices. Conventional batteries are latched in the electronic device to secure a stable electrical connection.
Although battery latching assemblies may be simple, engagement between the battery and the housing of the mobile phone can be too firm to be easily separated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.